


Elegant Ways

by Hawkwitch



Series: pre [9]
Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Dark Comedy, Flashbacks, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkwitch/pseuds/Hawkwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Elegant Ways<br/>Characters: Sir Arnold<br/>Genre: Dark Comedy<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Warnings: someone dies because of an unfortunate figure of speech...<br/>Summary: Approx. 10 years pre-canon. Sir Arnold thinks back to Sir John Halstead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegant Ways

Sir Geoffrey Hastings came for a visit and asked straight if Sir Arnold needs help with The PM. Sir Arnold said that the whole town knew about the incident thanks to The Foreign Secretary and he was glad that even MI-5 knew, but he can deal with The PM on his own terms and if they are suggesting to send the latter into hell in JFK style, then this suggestion is totally unwelcome and not in accordance with his plans.  
Sir Geoffrey Hastings was a bit offended and said he’s not Sir John Halstead and there are much more elegant ways to deal with people. Some scandal would be very easy to organize, he insisted. But he did not forget to remark he can see Sir Arnold has already thought about that good old-fashioned option.  
Sir Arnold was quick to tell it was not his job to know detail of what the special branch was doing. He chose to remain ingorant on certain topics. Still, the chap was very enthousiastic to help him, yet he already knew these Cambridge types had to be treated with some precaution, they were complete workaholics.

It was in late 60’s. It was mostly Humphrey’s fault anyway. The latter was endlessly getting into fights with one DAA colleague. Something happened and the fellow went out of his mind and decided to get even in a peculiar way. The fellow quit his job and decided to try his hand at sensationalism-journalism instead and shake the establishment. Of course drop some names. Or not really some names, but one name. Someone who had done all sorts of shit in name of naked lust for power and would stop at nothing. Arnold tried to make up with him and persuade him to drop this folly – said they particularly do not really hate each other and if he wants to get even with Humphrey then dropping him into boiling water is pathetic – but the fellow just snubbed him. Then Arnold coincidentally ran into Sir John Halstead. Arnold might have expressed himself too hyperbolically when he complained there was this „lunatic on the loose who wanted to bring the superstructure down“. Sir John Halstead said that risks should not be taken and did not ask any questions. Two hours later the poor would-have-been-whistle-blower found his demise by discovering his brakes did not work while driving his car off a cliff. That was a most tragic coincidence. But very fast...

 


End file.
